Library Encounter
by hannah-louise-xD
Summary: Dan and Blair are unknowing victims of Serenas attempt to get them together while they work on an essay in the library. Pairings Dan/Blair and Serena/Carter


**A/N yep so I bet no-one was expecting to hear from me in about 3 months? Ha-ha well here is my new little one shot. If you like Maximum Ride check out my two stories called 'Stuck in the middle with you' and 'the talk.' I'm also available for doing beta work so check out my beta profile :)**

**Disclaimer= I don't own any part of gossip girl; if you recognise something then it's just a coincidence, okay? :)**

**The pairing is Dan/Blair, I wrote this because I love this pairing and almost everyone in gossip girl has paired up except these two and its possible because the chemistry in that carriage scene in episode 18 season 2 was way to hard to miss. There is also a side pairing of Serena/Carter.**

**Please don't leave reviews stating how much you love Chuck/Blair because I don't and it would make me more determined to write another Dan/Blair fic, if you don't like the pairing then why are you reading this? **

**Thanks! :)**

**Love Hannie xxx**

_**Dan P.O.V**_

I was so tired, when people think about going to college they know that it would be tiring but it's completely different when you actually experience it.

I was on my way to the library, Vanessa had been trying to hook my up with her new room mate Olivia but I didn't have the time for her right now, I knew that Vanessa was only trying to be a good friend to me but the girls she tries to make me go out with are not the type of girl that I want, I want someone who can speak their mind **(*cough cough* Blair)** and not get all their opinions from text books, which bring me back to why I am in the library.

I had decided to study English literature at NYU, in hope of becoming a poet or something, but at the moment my muse was completely gone, Serena and I had broke up and we would probably never get back together for our parents happiness, Lilly and dad had decided to get married, making Serena and I brother and sister, in my opinion that would just be weird. I was going to the library to get a book called 'Classic and Modern Literatures' By Cecilia Thomas **(A/N NOT A REAL BOOK I JUST MADE IT UP! :)) **for an essay I had to write, I walked over to the literature section and began skimming my eyes over countless books looking for the right one, the teacher said that there would be loads of the books in the library but I couldn't see any, until the only one there caught my eye.

I reached for it and when I had one hand on it I realised that someone else had a hand on it as well. I looked across and it was Blair Waldorf, oh god girly evil alert. She sneered at me and said "What the hell are you doing here cabbage patch? Get your hands off my book." I couldn't believe her, "I'm sorry, your book? Since when did this library belong to you? Oh did you give them money so they could make a Waldorf section? Complete with history all about yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look, "Actually if you must know Humphrey I'm here to do an essay for my English literature class which is very important to me so I need the book to do my work where as you probably want to read it for some light reading or whatever." I frowned; Blair wasn't in my English Literature class was she? Then again I didn't exactly pay any attention to the other students and I'm sure they didn't pay attention to me. "Well Blair for your information I take English literature as well and I also have an essay." Her eyes widened and I could tell that she was in disbelief. I sighed, "Do you want to see my notes if you don't believe me?" She shook her head, "Well what are we going to do then? This is the only book left." I can't believe I'm going to say this; I took a deep breath and said, "Well I guess we could share the book and do it here?" Darn I sounded so stupid. She gave me a look then sighed, "Fine Humphrey, I was planning on doing it here anyway." I was shocked. She gave me a look the picked up the book then moved over to a table for two, I followed her still in disbelief. We sat down and I pulled my essay out of my bag, Blair took hers out and we had the exact same question, which meant that we didn't have to worry about being on different pages. We began working in silence until the smell of strawberries hit my nose, I sniffed and was shocked to see Blairs head close to mine scanning a page, I looked at her and only then was I stunned by how beautiful she was, wait, wait, wait, BLAIR WALDORF? Beautiful? No way. I did not just think that, the last person I thought was beautiful was Serena, I can't think of Blair the same way as Serena.

Can I?

_**Blair P.O.V**_ _**(**_SORRY IF IT'S RUBBISH :))

I had gone to the library this morning in hope of completing my English essay because Serena was coming back this afternoon and we were hoping to have a fun night in which we hadn't had for ages and now here I was sitting in the library with Dan Humphrey of all people! I never realised that he was in my English Literature class but then again he's not interesting so why would I notice him? This must karma making me pay for being a bitch, I heard a sniff beside me, Oh god, Humphrey better not have a cold or some disease, in any other case him having a disease would make me want to party but I didn't want to become ill because of this idiot. I continued writing trying to ignore him until I smelt apples, I realised that my head was close to his, his hair smelt like apples I never knew that I liked the scent so much so I moved a little closer to him. I took a chance and looked at him noticing that he was watching me as well.

We moved a little closer to each other and our lips touched for the first time, I hadn't kissed anyone since I caught Chuck cheating on me again, but I knew that this was the best kiss of my life. I felt something which I had never felt before with Nate or Chuck.

We broke apart breathing heavily and rested our foreheads against one another's, when he took my hand in his and smiled, I looked at him and realised that he was actually kind of cute, so I took the initiative and smiled back at him.

_**Serena P.O.V **_(Serena doesn't want to go back out with Dan, she wants Dan to go out with Blair, she's match making)

Carter and I sat in the back of the NYU library watching Dan and Blair kiss, I began to jump up and down then clap my hands in excitement, "See Carter! I told you that they would be a good couple! We sat surrounded by 'Classic and Modern Literatures' books which we had collected, I thought that if they only had one book they could share and possibly bond over it, I knew it was unlikely but surprisingly it seemed to have worked. I turned to Carter and was about to say how cute I thought they were until he caught my lips in a searing kiss.

We continued to kiss until we heard a small cough above us, it was Dan and Blair! They were grinning while holding hands, "Well what's going on here then?" He said in a false stern voice. Carter and I smiled at each other and replied with, "Like you can talk!" Laughing even harder when they began to blush, until a bossy librarian came around the corner telling us to "be quiet or leave," so we picked up our bags then ran out laughing as our unexpected couples.

**TADA! Finished!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!! :)**


End file.
